Jaina Airi-Mishiki
Jaina Airi-Mishiki is a side character in Mai Ball. She is a second year student at Kijiyama South High School and plays as a sweeper. Background Both Aoi and Akane Shimagawa are both aware of Jaina's defensive capabilities and warn Mai and Reika about how dangerous she can be to play against. She, Shuna and Chizuru have played in the same team for many years. Appearance Jaina has long blonde hair which she does not tie or style in any way. Although she wears glasses when off the field, she goes without when playing. She carries a pink parasol when spectating at football games. Personality Off the field, Jaina is quite passive, but also tends to look down on others. Although she would never admit it, she likes to spend time around her friends. She can be obsessive when it comes to cleaning, as is shown when she organises garbage in convenience store bins to look neater. While playing, she is also obsessed with “cleaning,” which is how she describes her defensive style. Akane and Aoi describe her as a charismatic defender. Her aggressive tackling and commanding aura, known as “Jaina's World” is greatly feared by opposition players. She certainly has the air of a captain and her teammates follow her every order to the letter, completely putting their faith in their leader. She commands and moves her fellow defenders around the field like chess pieces to block their opponents. Chronology Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Kijinan I In Kijinan's game against Kijikita, Jaina starts the game on the bench, seeing her team trail 3-0 by half time. She is subbed on at the break, taking over the captaincy and playing in her usual sweeper position. After her introduction, she begins to accurately relay orders to her teammates, allowing them to clamp down on Mai and Reika, stopping Kijikita's in their tracks. Although Reika manages to outfox her and Kijikita end up getting two more goals to earn an unexpected draw, Jaina's introduction alongside Shuna Sorimachi and Chizuru Asakuji help Kijinan get five goals in the second half. She and Reika face off again later on, where they only refer to each other by their team and number rather than their names. Reika incorrectly calls Jaina “Kijinan's Number 4” on purpose to further annoy her, however they both greatly anticipate the next time they will meet on the field. ''Main Article: ''Kijikita vs. Franklin Jaina, Shuna, Chizuru, Mia and Suzuna all go to watch Kijikita take on Franklin, where they are dumbstruck with Kijikita's unorthodox methods, however ultimately seem quite happy that their rivals progress to the next round. ''Main Article: Kijikita vs. Kijinan II During the final, Jaina again is responsible for marking Mai, and steals the ball from her twice in the first ten minutes. After the second interception, Jaina plays a quick ball forward to Shuna. Shuna then takes the ball down and chips Rinka Aomi from inside her own half, which gives Kijinan a 3-0 lead. When Mia confronts the Kijikita team at halftime to question why they are playing so poorly, Jaina pulls her away, telling her not to fraternize with opponents. While doing this, she comments on how well Kunimitsu was coaching the team in the final minutes of the first half and says how lucky Kijikita are to have such a coach. During the second half, Kijikita, and Mai in particular, begin to grow into the game and launch their own attacks. Mai wins three freekicks back-to-back, eventually being fouled by Jaina on the edge of the box. Kijinan expect a shot from Reika, however she plays it short to Mai who again dribbles at Jaina, who then gives away a penalty. Riria manages to deny Mitsu Kurodate from the spot and also keep out Kiiro Inukai's rebound, however the second save sends the ball towards Jaina. She cannot get out of the way fast enough and the ball bounces off her knee and into the goal to make it 3-1. This is the first goal that Kijinan had conceded all tournament and the fact she scored an own goal almost brings Jaina to tears. Riria comforts Jaina by saying that she is happy that it was Jaina who ruined her clean sheet, rather than it being someone she did not know. Desperate to make up for her own goal, Jaina joins the attack more frequently. Her first effort results in her connecting with a Shuna corner to head on goal, however she is denied by Rinka Aomi, with her second effort being cleared away by Reika. Jaina is further frustrated when she is twice beaten to the ball by Chidori Kakiha, resulting in Reika taking the ball away and Mai eventually scoring to cut Kijinan's lead to one. The final few minutes of the game see Mai and Jaina clash frequently, the two of them attacking each free ball with equal ferocity. Mai makes runs across the back line to move Kijinan defenders out of position, however Jaina stands firm in her central position. However, when the ball is eventually fed into Mai, Kijinan's left back Shuuko Samejima is pulled towards her. With both Shuuko and Jaina applying pressure, this opens up the right hand side of the field, where Mai finds Reika to fire home for the equaliser. When Riria is taken out of goal to play outfield, her first few passes are played well in front of her teammates. Even with spectators and teammates worrying about her passing ability, Jaina shows great faith in her friend by opting to continue passing to her. With time ticking down, Reika battles with Jaina and manages to get a shot away, however Jaina makes a brave block by throwing her head in the way of the low shot. Although somewhat stunned by the strength of the shot, Jaina still manages to get to the loose ball first, clearing long upfield. After the one-year timeskip in the final chapter, a noticeboard in Kijiyama has a picture of Jaina alongside her Kijinan teammates, showing that they ended up winning the national tournament. The following season's tournament also ends with a final between Kijinan and Kijikita, and Jaina once again captains her team for another game against their rivals. Trivia *Her eyesight prescription is 0.6. *Due to her past performances against Franklin, Mimi Anri has a strong dislike of Jaina. *Has a guilty pleasure of seeing others act in an “unsightly” manner. She giddily records Mitsu's meltdown against Franklin when she begins to kick Yoko for taunting her smile. *Aya Kurusu strongly admires her defensive style, likening it to a matador during a bullfight – keeping cool in the heat of the moment and picking the right moment to strike. *Amane Tatamaru wants to be in an idol group with Jaina. Relationships Shuna Sorimachi: Jaina and Shuna hang out quite a lot, both at and outside of school. Many Kijinan students actually misunderstand their friendship, believing them to be a couple. Riria Konbaru: Jaina and Riria are considered the leaders of Kijinan's teams, however as her junior, Jaina also looks up to Riria. Riria is the good cop to Jaina's bad cop. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Players Category:Kijinan